Supernatural Snapshots
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: A collection of oneshots, some containing Wincest, warned for individually. Sixth, "To Have and Have Not": "I missed you, the real you, while I was there." Tag to What is What Never Should Be. Wincest.
1. Under the Bed

**Title:** Under the Bed  
**Author:** CosmicalMadison  
**Summary:** A young Sammy thinks something is under his bed. Dean checks it out. Gen.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Characters/Pairings:** Weechesters  
**Genre:** Hurt/comfort, family  
**Author's Note:** My first every Supernatural fic. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It happened when they were young, staying at a motel by themselves while Dad was off hunting. Dean woke up in the middle of the night and looked over to the other bed, saw his brother sitting in the middle with blankets wrapped tight around him, looking nervously toward the edge.

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

The younger boy turned to him with wide eyes and whispered desperately, "Dean, I think there's something under my bed."

Dean was instantly on edge, reaching for the pistol always kept in the nightstand. "Don't move; I'll check it out." He got out of his bed and cautiously approached Sam's. Training the gun on the darkness beneath, he quickly dropped to his knees and made a sweep of the space. There was nothing there, only the usual solid wood all the way to the floor. No room for any kind of creature.

Dean stood and smiled at his brother. "There's nothing there, Sammy. Go back to sleep." He turned to do just that himself, but Sam caught his arm and looked up at him with those big, adoring green eyes.

"Thanks, Dean, but…"

"But?"

Sam looked away, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

Dean smiled gently at him. "Hey. Would it make you feel better if I stayed here with you?"

His brother looked back up at him and nodded.

"All righty then, scoot over." Dean put the gun away and slid into the bed next to his brother. "Better now?"

Sammy cuddled up to him and whispered, "Yeah. Thanks, Dean."

"No problem, kiddo. Now go back to sleep."


	2. Still Standing

**Title:** Under the Bed  
**Summary:** Dean grabbed his brother and pulled him close. "I thought you were dead." Tag to "Hunted."  
**Warnings:** Wincest, language  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sam/Dean  
**Genre:** Hurt/comfort

* * *

The second Sam had his arm free, Dean whipped the rest of his restrains off and threw himself to his feet, grabbing his brother and pulling him close. "I thought you were dead," he whispered fiercely.

"Dean-"

But Dean cut him off with a heartfelt kiss, reveling in the feel of Sammy safe and whole in his arms, lips warm against his, not caring about the slight tang of blood in his mouth. Sam was alive.

"Mm," Sam hummed, smiling into the kiss. "As much as I love this, I don't think now's the best time or place."

"You're right." Dean forced himself to pull back, one hand lingering to cup Sam's cheek tenderly, reassuring himself once again that his brother was still there. Then he shook himself and whipped around to the door Sam had come through and snarled, "Where's Gordon? I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"


	3. Taking Care

**Title:** Taking Care  
**Summary:** Sam helps takes care of Dean's injuries. Gen.  
**Warnings:** Language  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sam, Dean  
**Genre:** Hurt/comfort  
**AN:** Inspired by Dean being thrown around by the Trickster in "Tall Tales," but really could take place after any hunt where he's injured.

* * *

Dean threw himself onto one of the beds in the motel room, leaving Sam to lug in the bags and close the door behind them. "God, that feels good," Dean groaned. "Everything hurts."

"Let me see." Sam wandered over and sat next to him, reaching out.

Dean swatted his hand away. "I'm not five, Sammy," he grumbled. "I can take care of it."

He sat, shrugged off his jacket, and winced as he reached down to pull up his tshirt. Sam mirrored the gesture in sympathy as he caught sight of the dark bruises covering his brother's side and front. "That looks like it hurts."

"Right-o, Captain Obvious," Dean grouched, wincing again as he ran a finger over the markings. "I'm gonna get some ice." He made to stand up, but Sam caught his shoulder and gently pushed him back down.

"I'll get it," the younger man said.

"Fine."

Sam returned a few minutes later with a ziplock bag full of ice and wrapped it in a paper towel before handing it to his brother. Dean shivered as he pressed the makeshift icepack to his wounds and laid back down on the bed. "That helps," he sighed.

"Anything else I can do?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, stop hovering. Really, I'm fine. It's just a bruise; it's not like I've never had them before." He rolled to face away from Sam, recoiled from the pressure that put on his injuries, and turned back. "How about you find us a case? I'll be fine in the morning, then we're gonna need some new bastard to hunt."

"All right." Sam paced away to pull out his laptop, knowing that Dean was in more pain than he was letting on. He would never admit, though, it wasn't his way. That's why Sam had to take care of him.


	4. The Darkness Within

**Title:** The Darkness Within  
**Summary:** Post "Born Under a Bad Sign," Sam worries Dean wont' be able to kill him when the time comes. Gen.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sam  
**Genre:** Angst, general  
**AN:** I really kind of hate the current title for this piece, so you can suggest a better one, please do. I'll be sure to credit you if I use it.

* * *

Sam remembers what it was like having the demon inside of him, watching himself kill an innocent man, a fellow hunter, with his own two hands. It scares him that it happened so easily, that he didn't know until it was too late, that he couldn't stop it.

What scares him more is that it could happen again, and not with a demon this time. He knows something dark rests inside him, and like the other special children he has seen, it's only a matter of time until it comes out.

And he knows that when that happens, people are going to get hurt, and he doesn't know if Dean will be able to stop him. Sure, he promised, but what did he do when Sam had Jo tied up? Nothing, only slung empty threats.

But he hopes that his brother will be able to kill him if it really comes right down to it, if the risk is too great. Surely, because Dad told him, for the sake of whatever the Yellow Eyed Demon's plans are, Dean will be able to do what he needs to.

Won't he?


	5. Can't Save Him

**Title:** Can't Save Him  
**Summary:** Part of Dean wishes he could save Sam from this life. Tag to "Heart." Gen.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Characters/Pairings:** Dean, Sam  
**Genre:** Angst

**

* * *

**As Dean watched Sam enter the room, tears pouring down his face, about to kill Madison, he could feel something inside him break. This was why, no matter how much he hadn't wanted to loose Sam, he had been glad to see him leave for college four years ago. Because it put him out of harm's way, kept him away from things like this that could hurt him.

Dean could never stand to see Sammy hurt, and he wished more than ever right now that he could take that away from him. But all he could do was wait here, as Sam had asked, and be ready to comfort him when he came out.

Dean's heart lurched when he heard the shot.


	6. To Have and Have Not

**Title: **To Have and Have Not  
**Summary: **"I missed you, the real you, while I was there." Tag to "What is What Never Should Be."  
**Warnings: **Wincest  
**Characters/Pairings: **Sam/Dean

* * *

"So we didn't even talk?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Not outside of holidays. That's what the other you told me."

Sam shook his head at he gazed at Dean with wide green eyes. "So there was no us." It wasn't a question.

Dean laughed bitterly. "'Course not, Sammy. We both had girls; you and Jessica were engaged."

"Yeah, I suppose."

There was silence for a few moments before Dean admitted softly, "I missed you, the real you, while I was there."

Sam smiled gently at him but said nothing. Dean moved over to sit beside him on the bed and went on. "It was great, having mom back, and Jessica and Carmen. Seeing you all happy. But it was wrong, you know? Not the way it was meant to be. I just wish…"

"I know, Dean," Sam said, taking his hand and running his thumb across it gently. "You would have liked to stay."

Dean looked away. "I don't know if I could have, without you."

Sam reached out a hand and caught his chin, turning his brother back to face him, and their eyes locked, green meeting intense green. "I'm glad you came back." He kissed him tenderly.

After a few moments they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
